Beautiful Things
by WrenTree
Summary: Even though she desperately tries not to, Rose finds herself dreaming up moments with the Doctor in her parallel universe. Wasn't quite sure what genres to choose. Songfic. PostDoomsday. TenxRose. Song: Beautiful Things by Andain.


**A/N: Yay TenxRose. I know this may be a bit sad, but I heard the song and thought "TENXROSE." Enjoy!!!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not quite sure Doctor Who needs a disclaimer, but I don't own it. So there.

* * *

**

_Golden brown eyes gazed delicately out _over the lake's endless expanse. The light wind stung her rosy cheeks, causing her to shiver slightly and pull her coat tighter around her body.

Something was _wrong_.

_Got up early, found something's missing._

_My only name._

She was what's left of Rose Tyler. Rose Tyler—gazing into the past, unforgettable experiences flooding her mind. She couldn't forget him, never. And, but of course something was wrong. He wasn't with her anymore, that's what was wrong. She had recently thought that he was coming for her, and she had packed up eagerly, longing to see the wonderful features of his face once more.

But he hadn't been there to take her. And now, she wanted to see him more than anything.

_No one else sees, but I got stuck_

_Since forever came._

And it was forever. She wouldn't see him in forever… And Mickey doesn't exactly help. Maybe her mum and dad understood her the slightest bit, but no one will ever understand completely how much he meant to her.

How much the Doctor meant to her.

She wanted the days to stop, just stop coming. She didn't want a tomorrow, or even a yesterday. No more sunsets, or sunrises. Just the Doctor.

_Stop pushing moon just for a second._

_Then nothing's changed._

_Who am I, this time where's my name?_

_I guess it crept away._

But even as she wished, nothing happened. He was still gone, and Rose knew that there was nothing he could do to reach her again.

_No one's calling for me at the door._

_And unpredictable won't bother anymore._

_Silently, it gets harder to ignore._

It _was _getting harder. At first, she was coping through. Mickey had been distracting her in a good way, a wonderful way, and she was with her dad. She never imaged _that_. But as the days grew shorter and the nights grew colder, memories of the Doctor filled her thoughts and she couldn't keep her mind away from him.

_I forgot that I might see_

_So many beautiful things._

There were so many things in this world, this parallel universe that could benefit her. But she couldn't pull her thoughts away from the Doctor, and she always ended up thinking of him in the worst times.

"Why'd you have to go?" Rose whispered to no one as silent tears streaked down her pink cheeks, cold in the winter's air.

_Beautiful things._

But she didn't want this world. She would give it all away just to see the Doctor again. And he'd probably found someone else to look after…even still. Nothing in the universe—literally—compared to how much she wanted to see the Doctor again.

_Take this happy ending away, it's_

_All the same._

_God won't waste this simplicity on possibility._

It was supposed to be good for her. It was supposed to make her happy; she was alive, she was with Mickey, and she was with her dad. She was even going to have a new baby sibling! But none of that mattered to her any longer. She simply wished and wished that even magically, the Doctor would appear and take her into his arms.

Rose even sometimes thought it was all a dream, that maybe she'd wake up inside the Tardis, confused at the unfamiliar surroundings, she'd been sleeping for so long.

But all the same, the Doctor was nowhere to be found.

_Get me __up,__ wake me up, dreams a feeling_

_This trace of blame_

_Frozen still I thought I could stop, _

_now__ who's gonna wait._

She'd gone to drastic measure and had even blamed her parents, even Mickey.

"He would still be here!" Rose had screamed. "He would still be with me if not for you!"

"I tried to help you, sweetheart!" Jackie Tyler had cried. "I'm sorry."

Rose chuckled to herself, staring down at her hands as more tears streamed down her face. How could she have blamed her family for something neither she nor they could've controlled? If anyone was to blame, it was the Doctor himself.

_No one's calling for me at the door._

_And unpredictable won't bother anymore._

_And silently, it gets harder to ignore._

He wasn't just going press all those incomprehensible buttons on the mainframe of the Tardis and end up fading into existence on the side of some road in the parallel universe where no one spotted him. He wasn't as unpredictable as he'd been when Rose was with him. He was gone, and as Rose thought that one dreaded thought, her tears doubled in quantity.

She had to accept that the Doctor was gone, and live life in this new home of hers. It may not have been London as she remembered it, but it was home now, and she had to face that, no matter how Doctor-less it was.

_But straight ahead, there's nothing left to see._

_What's done is done. This life has got its hold on me._

_Just let it go, what now can never be._

Forget him, Rose told herself quietly. Just forget him. He's a thing of the past.

And even as Mickey started making his way toward her, her mind was filled with the Doctor's image, the image of him and her together in the Tardis, on some alien planet far in the outer stretches of time and space.

_So many beautiful things._

"You all right?" Mickey asked, resting his hand on the small of her jacket-clad back.

Rose nodded silently. She didn't want to leave yet; for some reason, this place brought back most of her memories of the Doctor. It was the easiest place to reminisce on a cold winter day in a parallel universe.

_Now I do, I do._

_Cannot change my mind._

_Did I think things through?_

_It was once my life — it was my life at one time._

With great struggle and difficulty, Rose cast away her thoughts of the past and of the Doctor as if throwing a fish back into the vast water below her. She had to forget about him and concentrate on the present, the future. _Her _future.

_I forgot that I might see_

_So many beautiful things._

Rose glanced at Mickey and forced a smile to spread on her lips. "Let's go," she whispered with a shaky voice. Hurriedly, she wiped the remaining traces of tears away from her cheeks and followed Mickey over to where his car sat motionlessly, awaiting its passengers to arrive.

She had to explore the land set out before her. Put the Doctor into the past and learn about her new life. She had spent too much time mourning the loss of the Doctor, and it was time to move on.

But no matter what…

_I forgot that I might need…_

No matter how many parallel universes that were forced between them…

_…to find out what life could bring…_

Rose Tyler would always love the Doctor.

_Beautiful things._

* * *

The Doctor glanced over at Martha suddenly.

"What?" Martha said in confusion. "What are you looking at?"

The Doctor looked at the wall of the Tardis.

"I…miss Rose…"

* * *

**A/N: The song is called "Beautiful Things" by Andain if you like it. It truly is a beautiful song, and I absolutely adore it. Reviews please!!!**

**-Helena**


End file.
